Talk:Tormented Staff
Animation Wow, does it have an animation? It's pretty much one of the best looking staves I have ever seen in the game. Curin Derwin :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9HIOhOY5I8 — Skuld 23:31, 22 December 2006 (CST) wwhhhooooaaa (O_O) That thing is godly. Amazing animation. It's nice that they finally made a true awesome-lookin skin for a staff rather than the usual random-item-on-a-stick thing, but I'm also dissapointed that the work to get it is pretty insane. But nothin great comes easy o_O P A R A S I T I C 04:48, 24 December 2006 (CST) I might have to buy this, that skin looks amazing. Avatar of Lyssa 19:55, 27 December 2006 (CST) The animation link on the main page was no longer valid and I have deleted it.--209.6.185.79 22:00, 9 May 2007 (CDT) does anyone else notice that the animation is broken? i cant get mine to animate no matter what i do. is this known, or is it just me? EDIT: Exited and restarted a few more times, and its back to normal. image needs a crop Image is to big with to much background, can someone crop just the weapon out of that image Xeon 04:50, 24 December 2006 (CST) : fixed picture.--Domon Kasho 21:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) video animation the quality of that youtube animation makes my eyes bleed. Xeon 07:07, 27 December 2006 (CST) :We use a GIF animation for some skins in the German GuildWiki. This is the article for Tormented Staff. This should be a much better quality. The link under the image means "enlarge animation". Some browsers do not obey the speed. The animation should be in original speed in Firefox. We also have them for Sword (Schwert), Shield (Schild) and Scythe (Sense). -- numma_cway 17:07, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Inscriptions Anyone know if the inscription can be overwritten? --Aethan 17:21, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Yupp, as long as it has the text "Inscription:", its inscription can be changed. --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 17:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) I dont suppose it can be dyed? and what type of damage?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 05:16, 25 January 2007 (CST) :necros are cold, dark, eles are chaos, fire lightning etc, just the usual stuff — Skuld 05:59, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::little more specific? in particular, is the Curse one cold or death? Tain 10:42, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Oh ok thanks Skuld.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 14:10, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Still didn't answer how it dyes or not. Actually I should have answered that myself, if you look on the tormented axe or some of the others it does say, "dye: none" And in all the pics and vids, its the same colour too. So that being said, it is undyeable. What im thinking is this+black dyed Obsidian elementalist armor and a jade armor minipet. I also want this staff for its 2 open mods (and one inscription) I plan on using health mods for it. Health mods on this so I can use it as my secondary or PvP staff. My pve one will be the Everlasting Ghostly Staff. Its +20 energy and 20% enchantments. Right now Im using 5 staffs each for one element. I almost always have more than 9 energy storage, and if I dont im probaby farming something and energy isnt a problem. I think this way I can reduce my inventory load. I also carry around 3 sets of armor, 1 bow, ID kit, Sup salvage and salvage kit, a sword and shield AND a CC set....leaving me only with 22 open slots XD--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:07, 28 January 2007 (CST) wow slowdown dude... --Fat Smurf 02:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) Salvageable? http://img250.imageshack.us/img250/4995/gw3071ci.jpg although this is German, this shows a Tormented Weapon CAN be destroyed, by Salvaging! TheYang 09:06, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Google says that it's referring to a Tormented Scythe. The translation given is as follows (The following was destroyed with your recycling attempt: Agony scythe D. Bravery). And according to Talk:Tormented Scythe, its salvageability was documented about a month ago. --220.233.103.77 09:26, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::The staff can also be destroyed by salvaging for mods. As can be seen in thishttp://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=469836 thread at GWO. I think it safe to say that ALL tormented items (and maybe also destroyer items) can be broken when salvaging for mods. --193.10.20.22 14:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Dyeable? i was checking out the voltaic animation and i saw vid clips with this staff having different colors. whats that all about? editing?--JRyan 20:00, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Kind of late, but that's TexMod. Only the Mod user can see the color change effects. RoseOfKali 05:12, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Shame this cannot be dyed, would be great to have it another colour besides the standard pink/purple. Mrjack 11:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Price So whats the price for these things these days? I would like to buy a Soul Reaping but I only have 215k. And it's dam hard to find some one who sells one 2 btw -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :You should be able to buy one for 35-40e, you do need to have patience though. Otherwise, buy an Armbrace (closer to 39-42e) and get it yourself. In both cases, most sellers prefer pure ecto, not cash. RoseOfKali 15:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC)